Behind the Scene: Monster in Luhan
by YiVanWu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Apa yang terjadi di balik keluarnya Kris, Luhan, dan mungkin Tao, dengan Luhan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Ralat; Luhan sebagai tokoh utama psikopat. NO PAIRING, WARNING INSIDE.


**Monster in Luhan** **  
** **YiVanWu** **  
** **M untuk temanya yang dewasa dan audience yang bisa berpikir dewasa. TIDAK ada adegan seks.** **  
** **WARNING** : Canon Universe. Penghinaan Karakter. Deskripsi keluarnya WYF, LH, dan HZT (?). OOC untuk Luhan.  
 **Note** : fanfic ini TIDAK dibuat untuk menjelek-jelekkan LH, WYF, HZT, EXO, SM, dan netizen pada umumnya. Karakterisasi dalam fanfic ini hanya fiksi semata dan tidak untuk dijadikan dasar analisis mengenai peristiwa yang terjadi di sekitar EXO (dan Luhan) secara kronologis. _Apabila bias Anda di-bash di fanfiksi ini, mohon berpikir tenang dan ingatlah bahwa ini adalah cerita fiksi dan bukan kenyataan yang terjadi di balik layar._ Jadi saya tidak menerima dan membalas Review yang berbau bash baik kepada idola maupun kepada 'author yang sok tahu'. Terima kasih.

 **Glossary:**

 **Didi** : bahasa mandarin untuk adik laki-laki (lawannya 'gege'), **bashing/bash** : hinaan; **meigeni** : nama fandom Yifan; **hailang** : nama fandom Tao; **Youngmin** : Kim Youngmin, CEO SM saat ini.

* * *

Beredar isu bahwa Luhan dulu adalah trainee dari Cina yang paling disegani—kalau dibandingkan dengan ketiga anggota Cina EXO lainnya—oleh sesama trainee Korea Selatan.

Isu itu benar. Para orang Korea sangat menjunjung tinggi negaranya hingga orang lain yang bukan dari Korea akan terlihat rendah di mata mereka. Meski perbedaan kewarganegaraan adalah alasan pengasingan yang sangat wajar terjadi di dunia entertainment Korea Selatan, para orang Korea itu segan kalau di hadapan Luhan. Jujur saja, Luhan punya segalanya—wajah yang menarik, suara yang indah, tarian yang mencengangkan, juga pribadi yang baik. Dia sangat ramah dan perhatian. Luhan bagaikan kakak untuk para trainee yang lebih muda darinya, memberikan mereka perhatian, kasih sayang, dan sebagai tempat curhat.

Juga, kebetulan sekali dialah anggota Cina tertua di EXO. Sekali lagi dia menjadi sosok kakak bagi ketiga anggota Cina lainnya. Mendengarkan curhat ketiga anggota Cina lainnya sudah merupakan kebiasaannya.

Suatu hari di tengah sesi curhat Luhan bersama 'adik'nya, Yifan mengatakan hal yang sangat klimaks. "Lu Han. Aku lelah. Jantungku, sepertinya makin parah. Aku bisa merasakannya."

Luhan menatap _didi_ -nya itu dengan diam. Yifan memang ketua grupnya, tapi dia tetap 'adik' Luhan. Yifan pun tetap memperlakukannya seperti seorang kakak. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan memang ingat bahwa Yifan semakin sering curhat kepadanya tentang perlakuan tidak adil yang dia dapatkan, dan juga makin sulit bernapas. keluarga Yifan memang penyakitan, makanya Yifan khawatir kalau ternyata dirinya punya penyakit jantung. Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya penyakit itu, tiba-tiba Luhan mengatakannya-

"Keluar saja dari EXO, Yifan."

Saran dari seorang kakak pasti selalu benar, maka Yifan mengiyakannya.

/ / /

Dini hari lima belas Mei 2014, keributan pun pecah. Yifan memutuskan untuk menuntut agensinya dan otomatis meninggalkan grupnya. Fans heboh, begitu pun agensi dan anggota EXO lainnya, bahkan grup lain dan nonfans juga mengetahui berita itu. Seharian Kamis itu hanya diisi berita tentang kepergian Yifan dari EXO. Fans membuat teori dan analisis tentang alasan kepergiannya. Beberapa menangis. Berita itu populer di sosial media. Membanjiri komentar semua anggota EXO di sosial media. Saham SM turun. Kesedihan, kebingungan, dan frustrasi jelas terasa sehari penuh itu.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Luhan di dormnya justru tersenyum. Menyeringai.

 _Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana._

Ingin sekali Luhan bersorak kegirangan, berguling-guling di kasurnya karena dia mendapatkan apa yang dia sukai: _ketidakbahagiaan_.

Lihat, semua Fansnya sedih dan menjerit pilu di depan gedung SM. Agensinya kerepotan, anggota EXO kebingungan dan juga sedih. Luhan tahu, Zitao tidak mau pulang ke dorm dan justru menyanyi sampai malam di ruang latihannya, menumpahkan kesedihannya pada suaranya. Luhan tahu, Joonmyeon terpukul parah. Luhan tahu, kesepuluh anggota EXO lainnya tidak mau bicara satu sama lain sampai seminggu setelah itu karena shock. Fans EXO yang tadinya satu—seperti slogan grup tersebut, _we are one_ —menjadi dua kubu: Fans EXO dan fans Yifan.

Kepergian Yifan adalah badai besar dalam karir EXO. Kesedihan yang meliputi sekelilingnya sangat pekat. _Luhan suka itu._

Beberapa hari setelah tanggal 15, Yifan menghubunginya lewat chat pribadi. "Aku ragu apakah yang aku lakukan sudah benar?"

Luhan sempat emosi saat itu. Namun, sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, Luhan tetap membalas dengan sepenuh hati.

"Tentu. Jangan khawatir. Mereka hanya shock saat ini saja, sebulan lagi pun mereka sudah akan lupa." _Karena reaksi kesedihan semua orang yang kudapat pada tanggal 15 itu saja sudah membuatku puas._

"Dengar Yifan, kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting daripada ini. Kau keluar; jadi kau akan terus sehat." _Lalu anggota lain dan fans-lah yang sedih; itu membuatku senang. Ini simbiosis mutualisme. Kau mendapatkan kesehatanmu, dan aku mendapatkan kesedihan banyak orang._ "Sekarang kamu sudah bebas dari kontrak SM, Yifan. Kamu bisa bekerja bebas di sana tanpa merasa dicurangi. Apa kamu mau bekerja di dunia _entertainment_ lagi di Cina sana? Kau sangat terkenal, penampilanmu sempurna dan kau karismatik. Aku yakin kau pasti sukses menjalani karirmu sendiri, Yifan. Aku mendukungmu, dan akan selalu mendoakan kesuksesanmu." _Karena apabila kau sukses bekerja sendiri, maka anggota EXO yang lain akan iri padamu dan juga sedih karena mereka tidak bisa bekerja sebebas kamu._

Yifan yang saat itu di Cina tidak tahu satu pun maksud tersembunyi Luhan. Luhan hanyalah _kakak yang baik._ "Terima kasih, Lu Han. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Aku akan bekerja lagi, berjuang menjadi aktor di sini sesuai impianku."

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan tersenyum sinis di depan ponselnya. Yifan benar-benar akan terjun ke dunia hiburan di Cina sana, eh?

 _Semua berjalan sesuai rencana._

/ / /

Ada rumor yang menyatakan bahwa Luhan adalah satu-satunya anggota yang sudah tahu akan rencana kepergian Yifan dari EXO. Tidak seperti Zitao, Chanyeol, ataupun Sehun yang terang-terangan menyatakan reaksi mereka di media sosial, Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun kepada publik. Tidak ada update weibo maupun instagram. Tidak ada perubahan di jumlah follower dan followingnya- yang berarti Yifan dan Luhan masih saling berteman di weibo—tidak seperti jumlah following kesepuluh anggota EXO yang langsung berkurang satu. Tidak ada satu kata pun dari Luhan ketika mereka bersebelas diwawancarai tentang kepergian Yifan.

Netizen mengatakan tingkah lakunya seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Misalnya beberapa temanmu bergosip tentang salah satu guru yang pemarah dan _killer_ , menjelek-jelekkan guru tersebut di depanmu, tanpa tahu bahwa kamu adalah anak dari guru tersebut. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tentu saja hanya diam gugup, mendengarkan, merespon seperlunya, tanpa memberi tahu mereka bahwa si guru adalah orang tuamu, bukan? Gerak-gerik Luhan persis seperti itu.

Dia seperti tahu satu hal yang tidak diketahui kesepuluh anggota lainnya.

Dan itulah yang menyebabkan tersebarnya rumor bahwa Luhan juga akan keluar dari EXO.

/ / /

Belum setengah tahun kepergian Yifan dari EXO, namun pemuda itu sudah cukup sukses. Masyarakat Cina menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Terlepas dari gosip-gosip miring yang tidak jarang beredar untuk menjelekkan nama baik Kris, Yifan sangat sukses untuk ukuran 'pengkhianat'.

Dan kau tahu, lah, bagaimana reaksi para Fans EXO. Mereka sakit hati. Sedih. Tidak mau orang yang menyebabkan perpecahan grup favorit mereka menjadi orang sukses. Tidak terima bahwa orang yang sudah menyakiti hati mereka sekarang sudah sukses dan bahagia.

 _Yah, manusia. Serendah itulah mereka; menginginkan orang yang menyakitinya untuk juga tersakiti. Tanpa tahu bahwa orang yang menyakiti juga adalah manusia biasa seperti mereka sendiri._

Dan itu menyadarkan Luhan. Ketika ia mulai sakit-sakitan, apa yang harus diperbuat setelah ini mengalir sendiri di otaknya.

Pertama, pada Oktober 2014, dia meninggalkan EXO seperti yang Yifan lakukan. Keputusan itu dibuatnya karena ingin melihat para anggota lain EXO dan para fans semakin sedih. Keputusasaan pasti dirasakan oleh mereka. Oh, sayang sekali Luhan tidak bisa melihat anggota lainnya kembali berdiam diri dan tidak semangat latihan, tapi mendapatkan reaksi terselubung dari mereka dan para fans membuatnya puas.

Reaksi semua orang sama persis seperti yang mereka respon saat Yifan keluar. Luhan sungguh ingin tertawa saat melihat komentar di weibo dan instagramnya terus bertambah. Para fans memintanya untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya di EXO— _Hah, teman? Bullshit. Kau masih terlalu lugu kalau menganggap rekan kerjamu adalah teman._ Semua keakraban hanyalah _fanservice_ , sesuai namanya, dan juga hanyalah cara untuk bertahan hidup. Kamu tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di dalam suatu kelompok kalau tidak berusaha dekat dengan mereka kan? Lucu sekali melihat para fans itu menyebut kesepuluh anggota lainnya sebagai teman-temannya. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, _semuanya omong kosong!_ Tapi Luhan juga tidak marah saat melihat beberapa komentar _bashing_ yang muncul. Ouch, kalian pasti merasa kasihan pada Luhan yang membaca komentar _bashing_ itu semua, karena bisa termasuk _cyber bullying_? Tidak juga. Contohnya pada komentar di instagramnya yang berbunyi:

'KAU PENGKHIANAT! Aku lebih membencimu daripada WYF, karena kamu sudah tahu kalau EXO sedang mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam atas kepergian WYF, harusnya kamu berusaha tetap tinggal! Kamu malah membuat mereka makin sedih padahal sudah tahu kalau mereka sedang terpuruk! KAU PENGKHIANAT YANG LEBIH BURUK!'

Sekilas komentar itu sangat kasar. Apalagi ditambah dengan capslock. Namun, Luhan, yang saat itu sedang minum secangkir kopi di pagi hari sambil menatap layar smartphonenya, tertawa terbahak.

Dia bisa merasakan _kesedihan_ yang amat dalam dari si pemberi komentar ini. Emosi marah dan sedih yang meluap-luap.

 _Luhan menyukai perasaan itu!_

/ / /

Tidak adil kalau anggota EXO dan EXO-L terus yang berduka, Luhan ingin mengembangkan 'sayap' jahatnya. Targetnya kali ini adalah Wu Yifan dan fansnya. Oh, Luhan sudah memberikan mereka kebahagiaan dengan keputusannya untuk mengeluarkan Yifan dari EXO, dan kebahagiaan mereka itu kian meningkat sehingga membuat Luhan muak sendiri.

 _Luhan ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu._

Sulit membuat Yifan sedih dengan langkah Luhan yang masuk ke dunia akting Cina untuk menyainginya. Yifan justru mendukung pekerjaan Luhan sepenuh hati (karena Luhan sudah baik padanya dan mendoakan karirnya di Cina, katanya. _Cih_ —tentu itu hanya kata-kata manis supaya rencananya bisa berjalan mulus waktu itu _; Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah mendoakan Yifan_ ), dan ikut senang apabila Luhan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih keren darinya.

Justru para Fans Yifan—meigeni—lah yang waswas. Mereka khawatir kesuksesan Luhan akan melampaui Yifan. Luhan sendiri sudah disukai banyak orang ketika masih di dalam sebuah grup, dan tentu saja aktif secara individu tidak membuatnya kehilangan fans, justru bertambah. Dan benar saja, ketika Luhan memenangkan penghargaan sebagai aktor pendatang baru terbaik, banyak meigeni yang membuat analisis dan alasan kenapa Yifan tidak menang, untuk melindungi idola mereka satu itu. Mereka masih percaya bahwa idola mereka masih jauh lebih sukses daripada Luhan.

Luhan tertawa dalam hati. _Berdelusilah lebih jauh lagi, meigeni!_ Luhan mendapat banyak tawaran main film dan iklan, sama seperti Yifan. Wajah imutnya adalah wajah yang diidam-idamkan dunia hiburan Cina; bukan wajah Yifan yang tampan dan tegas. Dalam dua tahun, lihat saja siapa yang lebih sukses mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di dunia akting Cina ini.

 _Ah, kau takut dan waspada, kan, Meigeni? Ketakutan kalian adalah yang Luhan inginkan._

 _Dan yang Luhan rencanakan._

/ / /

Bulan November, saat dia pertama kali mendapat chat dari mantan koleganya di EXO, orang yang tak pernah diduga akan menghubunginya lagi: Zitao.

"Gege, apa kabar? ^.^" Dengan emotikon imut yang memuakkan, membuat Luhan pura-pura berakting muntah sewaktu membaca chat itu. _Zitao tidak cocok jadi imut, ck_. Imut itu adalah imej yang diberikan EXO-L padanya. Aslinya dia sangat _manly_. Atau setidaknya, sifat aslinya memuakkan dan sama sekali tidak imut. Bertingkah imut begini, pasti ada udang di balik batu.

Dan mengingat bahwa Zitao-lah yang paling anti terhadap keluarnya Yifan dan Luhan, pasti ia sangat membutuhkan pertolongan dari orang yang dianggapnya pengkhianat ini.

Luhan memprediksi sesuatu menyenangkan akan terjadi, maka ia membalas chat Zitao.

"Hai, Taozi! :) Apa kabar?"

"Kabarku baik, Gege"

Baru saja Luhan mau mengirim balasan, tapi layarnya menyala kembali akibat notifikasi chat baru lagi dari Zitao.

"Tidak. Maksudku, Kabarku tidak terlalu baik."

 _Well. Permainan dimulai._

"Apa yang terjadi, Taozi?"

"Aku sakit, ge. Terlalu banyak latihan. Kakiku cedera parah. Agensi tidak memberiku waktu untuk istirahat dan perawatan."

Luhan sudah tahu percakapan ini akan mengarah ke mana.

"Oh, seperti kasusku dan Yifan, ya?"

Antarmuka chat menunjukkan bahwa Zitao sudah membaca balasannya tersebut, namun balasan tak kunjung datang setelah lima menit. Luhan terkekeh karena di Korea sana Zitao pasti sedang emosi karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan Yifan yang dianggapnya pengecut dan pengkhianat, karena Zitao adalah anggota yang paling vokal dalam menghina Yifan di Mei lalu.

"Begitulah, ge. Sekarang gege sudah punya pekerjaan yang lebih sukses daripada di EXO, ya. Nggak melelahkan kan? Pasti asyik ya ge."

Sungguh, ketahuan sekali apa yang ingin Zitao katakan padanya.

Sepertinya Zitao sudah mengumpulkan keberanian karena chat baru kembali muncul sebelum Luhan membalasnya. "Begini ge, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali beristirahat sebentar saja dari pekerjaan ini untuk berobat di Amerika-"

 _Tck, 'beristirahat sebentar', katamu. Berobat di Amerika, katamu. Yeah, berobat sambil tampil di televisi?_ Luhan yakin itu.

"-tapi aku nggak tega dengan anggota lainnya dan juga Fans kami, gege. Menurut gege, aku harus bagaimana?"

 _Keluar dari EXO. Itu, kan, maumu yang sebenarnya?_

Ckckck. Bahkan setelah keluar EXO pun, Luhan tetap menjadi sosok kakak bagi Zitao, ya. Mengharukan.

Tapi maaf, Zitao. Yang akan Luhan sarankan kepadamu setelah ini akan membuat hidupmu sulit.

/ / /

Zitao dianggap sebagai pengkhianat terburuk dalam sejarah EXO—bahkan dalam sejarah SM Entertainment. Apabila Yifan dan Luhan memiliki seratus ribu netizen yang menghinanya, Zitao mendapatkan lima ratus ribu. Dia seorang _drama queen_ akut, kata netizen. Kesalahannya adalah kelakuannya yang sangat vokal dalam menghina-hina Yifan dan Luhan namun pada akhirnya menjilat ludah sendiri dengan melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Selain itu, perbuatannya yang sembunyi di balik punggung orang tua juga membuatnya dihina-hina netizen.

Padahal melibatkan orang tua adalah ide dari _Luhan_.

"Peran orang tua sangat membantu, Zitao. Sesaat setelah Yifan pergi, beredar foto dia di rumah sakit spesialis jantung ditemani ibunya. Hinaan netizen padanya jadi melunak. Aku pun pergi dengan alasan ingin memberikan lebih banyak waktu bersama orang tuaku."

Itu kata Luhan. Tapi justru idenya itulah yang membuat Zitao mendapatkan banyak _hater_. Di komentar instagramnya, di weibonya, di mana pun Zitao berselancar di dunia maya, ada saja yang menghinanya sebagai _'pengkhianat terburuk, anak papa, drama queen, penipu EXO-L'_. Zitao yang aktif di sosial media jadi merasa sakit hati. Tapi dia hanya berpikir bahwa Luhan sudah memberikan saran terbaik sebagai seorang gege, dan saran itu kebetulan saja tidak bekerja baik dalam kasus Zitao.

Zitao tidak tahu bahwa itulah yang diinginkan Luhan: _hater_ Zitao bertambah, dan Zitao merasa sakit oleh terlalu banyak hinaan yang ditujukan padanya.

 _Semua berjalan sesuai rencana Luhan, bukan?_

Termasuk juga pekerjaan Zitao.

Zitao memilih karir yang tidak dipilih Yifan dan Luhan di Cina, yaitu mengeluarkan lagu dan album. Tapi sayang sekali, langkahnya itu sudah terbaca oleh Luhan sebelumnya. Kenapa Luhan bisa tahu, tanyamu? Ingat ya, Luhan itu sosok seorang 'kakak yang sangat perhatian dan dapat diandalkan'. Seorang kakak ideal, yang tahu semuanya tentang para adiknya dan bisa membantu mereka. Mengetahui bahwa Zitao berkali-kali menang kontes rap sebelum menjadi trainee SM adalah hal mudah baginya. Luhan juga tahu bahwa maknae-nya itu fans berat salah satu rapper terkenal dari agensi sebelah. Sering memenangkan kontes rap dan mengidolakan seorang rapper—tidak sulit bagi Luhan untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Zitao akan terjun ke bidang musik dan rap setelah keluar dari EXO.

Makanya, waktu Luhan mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengeluarkan album, tentu saja diiyakannya.

Luhan ingin lihat Zitao dan hailang-nya waswas karena Luhan menjadi rivalnya dalam mengeluarkan lagu; sama seperti yang dirasakan Yifan dan Meigeni-nya saat Luhan terjun ke dunia akting.

/ / /

 _Baby don't cry, tonight, dang hei ye zai ci liang qi lai  
Baby don't cry, tonight, jiu dang zuo mei fa sheng guo yi yang  
Ni yong yuan dou bu—_

"Ya, halo?" Sebuah tangan mengusap tombol telepon hijau pada layar smartphonenya yang menyala karena panggilan masuk itu, menyebabkan lantunan Baby Don't Cry milik EXO-M terputus, dan tangan tersebut lalu menempelkan smartphone ke telinga si empunya.

Suara lembut dari seberang terdengar jelas, "Selamat malam Yixing."

Lay yang baru menyadari identitas penelepon tersebut langsung terdiam. Matanya menyapu sekitar—dia berada di kamar dorm sekarang, menjalani waktu istirahat untuk menutup jadwal hari ini. Tatapannya waspada, dan dia berhenti saat melihat Chen—teman sekamarnya—menatapnya penasaran. "Ada apa, Yixing hyung? Siapa yang menelepon?"

Lay tersenyum dan menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinga untuk menjawab Chen, "Orang tuaku."

Chen mengucapkan "Oh," pelan sambil mengangguk mengerti. Lay tersenyum lagi padanya dan izin keluar kamar sebentar, yang langsung direspon dengan baik oleh Chen, "Iya Hyung tenang saja, nanti aku panggilkan kalau manager sudah menyuruh kita untuk tidur."

Chen mungkin menganggap Lay akan menghabiskan waktu lama di telepon untuk melepas kangen dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi tentu tidak demikian, Lay bukan orang yang suka menelepon lama-lama. Lagipula buat apa dia melepas kangen kepada orang ini?

"Ada apa, Lu Han?" Lay berbisik di telepon itu setelah keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu yang sudah kosong, "Kau mengagetkanku, Jongdae ada di dekatku tadi. Seharusnya kita berhubungan dengan chat saja seperti biasa."

Luhan di seberang sana tertawa, "Maaf, karena sudah malam kupikir kamu sudah tidur dan tidak akan membalasku kalau lewat chat."

Lay cemberut. "Sekarang masih jam sebelas. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya..." Luhan terdiam sebentar. "Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"EXO tanpa Zitao?"

Kali ini Lay yang diam.

"Ayolah Yixing," Luhan melanjutkan. "Jujur ya, kepergian Zitao juga tidak langsung karena kamu, kan? Studio itu, lho... ingat?"

Tentu saja Lay ingat. Setelah perginya Yifan dan Luhan, SM takut ada anggota Cina lagi yang pergi. Oleh karena itu, SM menjanjikan studio pribadi untuk para anggota Cina yang tersisa: Yixing dan Zitao. Sayang sekali studio untuk Yixing diberikan lebih dulu, membuat Zitao iri dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Tapi itu kan..." Lay mencibir. "Kau tahu sendiri, janji pemberian studio itu hanyalah alasan supaya kami tidak keluar. Aku diberikan studio karena langsung memintanya frontal kepada Youngmin-ssi. Kau yang menyuruhku begitu, kan? 'Mintalah studio pada mereka'. Makanya aku lakukan. Kalau Zitao... Zitao tidak memintanya, makanya SM merasa Zitao tidak membutuhkan studio."

 _Menyuruh Yixing meminta studio supaya Zitao iri dan keluar dari EXO_ ; itu juga rencana Luhan yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari dulu.

"Jadi kau menang banyak, ya, Yixing!" Balas Luhan dengan tawa geli. "Hei, kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan tawaran main film layar lebar, lho. Tapi aku tolak. Aku ingat kamu terus selama membaca naskahnya, jadi aku merekomendasikanmu untuk menggantikanku. Mungkin besok mereka akan meneleponmu, Yixing."

Lay membelalak. Dalam hati dia merasa antusias karena mendapat tawaran pekerjaan baru lagi, tapi setengahnya dia juga merasa ragu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran pekerjaan jika tidak disetujui atasan, Lu Han."

"Oh... buat apa?" Lay mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Luhan sedang menyeringai di seberang sana. Evil Mode, gampangnya. "Kamu adalah anak SM yang sekarang paling dilindungi oleh agensi, Yixing. Kamulah yang paling dirumorkan sebagai anggota yang akan keluar EXO sebentar lagi. Kamu bisa menggunakan itu sebagai kesempatan emas. Kalau tawaran pekerjaan yang kau inginkan justru ditolak oleh atasan, kau bisa mengancam mereka dengan cara akan keluar dari EXO."

Lay menjawab pelan. "... iya juga, ya?"

Dan Luhan kembali terbahak.

 _Rencana berikutnya: merenggut kebahagiaan dari SM, EXO-L, dan anggota EXO yang lain... dengan cara memanipulasi Yixing._

 **END**

* * *

 **Kronologi** :  
Kris keluar - Kris main film dan iklan - Luhan keluar - Luhan main film dan iklan - (Tao dijanjikan studio oleh SM) - Lay bilang di interview bahwa dia masih berhubungan dengan Luhan - Lay diberikan studio oleh SM - Tao vakum - Tao debut - Luhan debut.

Bagian yang dikurungkan adalah yang saya nggak yakin mengenai kebenarannya, tapi disebut di Post papa Huang.

 **A/N:** Halo! Fanfic ini mungkin agak berat ya, karena mengambil tema Canon universe dan dibalik keluarnya kedua (tiga?) anggota EXO dengan Luhan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan juga karena banyak sekali penghinaan kepada para karakter di sini, baik dari deskripsi netizen ataupun pemikiran Luhan.

Ini jelas terinspirasi dari kronologi yang aku tulis di atas, yang mana sepertinya selalu ada Luhan di sekitar anggota EXO yang udah tercerai berai. Waktu Yifan keluar, dia ikut keluar. Waktu Yifan main film, dia ikut main film. Waktu Tao punya album, dia bikin album. Haha. Banyak hal di dunia nyata tentu jadi inspirasi dan motivasiku dalam membuat fanfic ini jadi lebih realistis dan masuk akal. Banyak yang memang ada di dunia nyata contohnya: rumor bahwa Luhan satu-satunya member Cina EXO yang paling disegani sewaktu trainee, rumor Luhan tahu tentang kepergian Kris karena dia yang paling tertutup di publik, saham SM turun saat Kris keluar, Tao nyanyi di gedung SM sampai malam ketika Kris keluar, Yifan terlihat di rumah sakit spesialis jantung sama ibunya, Tao mengidolakan rapper terkenal dari agensi lain (YG), Luhan menang aktor pendatang baru terbaik, dll. Buat yang sudah nonton/baca anime/manga Death Note, sebenarnya saya mau mendeskripsikan Luhan di sini seperti Kira di anime itu; alias agak 'gila', tapi jenius. Sudah mirip apa belum ya? Haha. Kalian nilai sendiri, lah.

Saya sebenarnya kurang update tentang berita Luhan setelah keluar dari EXO. Jadi apabila ada salah informasi dari saya, silakan tulis di Review box. Kritik dan sarannya diterima, kecuali bash terhadap idol atau bash yang berbunyi "author sok tahu". Terima kasih!


End file.
